


To Kill a King

by shinineko1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinineko1/pseuds/shinineko1
Summary: Let's pretend for a moment that Drautos didn't kill Regis, and instead of taking the crystal only, Ardyn took the king as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pain.

It was all he could remember feeling.

From the moment in the treaty hall when his fingers had been severed to the time that Glauca had tried his hardest to impale him. He'd been aware, then, of Lunafreya and Nyx running, as they should have done long before that moment, but the blood pooling around him had been oddly warm, and he'd almost felt as if he'd fallen asleep, the pain momentarily gone only to return with a vengeance when he was brought back to consciousness. 

Water was thrown in his face, and he felt himself coughing as he inhaled it, the pain in his abdomen making itself known once again with a vengeance as his body shook. He could hear the chains rattling, and his mind caught up to the situation before he was fully aware. In addition to the pain in his stomach from a wound that felt....mostly mended, his hand was aching. Those two flesh wounds did nothing to detract from the pain in his shoulders, caused from how he was hanging, feet barely touching the floor, from a pair of spread manacles.

"Now now, don't drown the poor man. We didn't save him just to kill him again."

That voice....

Forcing his eyes open, he focused on the people in the room around him rather than his own state of being. One person seemed to be a young lady, perhaps with healing talents, if the blood on her outfit was any sign, and the other was a face he knew well. Ardyn Izunia. 

"Oh ho, you're awake are you?"

A rough, gloved hand caught his chin and lifted it to stare into his eyes, and it wasn't even a few seconds before Regis managed to spit in the other's face, the saliva mixed with blood. He was released, and subsequently backhanded, causing him to jerk against his bonds and give an involuntary moan of pain.

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life, I see."

"To your own end." His voice seemed so rusty.

"Indeed," came the purr in response, and Regis didn't have to look up to know that the chancellor was smiling in a way that promised him nothing but pain. "Although I do have to apologize...your hand probably won't work the same as it used to." There was an odd sensation of gloved fingers brushing against his own, and he lifted his head with some effort to gaze at his left hand where he could feel the chancellor's heat. He should have been more shocked, he supposed, to see the last three fingers on his hand reattached, a line of messy stitches holding them in place. Out of reflex, he tried to flex them, and while he was relieved when the digits twitched to do his bidding, the fire that ran the length of his arm from the movement made him gasp.

"Now now, don't cause yourself pain. That's my job." A hand patted his cheek, then he was left alone, conscious and aware of his surroundings. The healer glanced back at him before following the Chancellor out of the room. 

When he heard their footsteps fade, he shifted, trying to get his weight resting on his toes rather than being held by his wrists. He was only mildly successful, and he tried, in vain, to call on his magic so he could do anything to get free. No elements came to life in his hand, no weapon spawned instantly when he tried to use his armiger. So Ardyn had thought of that as well. With a sigh, he tried to relax against his bonds, looking around the barren room. He could tell by sound that they were on a warship, but beyond that he was completely unaware. It wouldn't help him in telling anyone where he was, but then he didn't exactly have a way of contacting anyone.

That small fact was daunting. He doubted, very much, that anyone knew he was even still alive, and even if they did believe it, there was certainly no way to find him like this. Why Ardyn had even bothered to save his life was beyond his knowledge, and as his eyes slid shut again, his only thought was that he wanted to see his son one more time before darkness claimed him and ended his pain temporarily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to switch pov to Noctis ^^

It had only been two days. He was sure they were just trying to take his mind off of Insomnia and what had happened within it's walls, but as Noctis sat at the end of the fishing dock, pole still long forgotten in his armory, gazing over the quiet sea. He could hear his friends talking behind him about something, but he didn't have the energy to even move. He'd heard about Insomnia when it had happened, and while he had reacted, now he just felt detached. As Gladiolus's voice rumbled forward, he once again found himself wondering how the man could keep on moving as he was. If his father was dead, then so was Gladio's, due to the nature of the two families's bond. And yet, he seemed utterly unaffected. Or maybe it hadn't hit him yet.

Pushing himself up, he turned to face his three friends, noting absently that their conversation stopped the moment he pushed himself to his feet. Prompto's face was easy to read: Worry, concern, and yet still hopeful that Noctis wasn't going to have some sort of breakdown right in front of him. Gladio was scowling again, no doubt irritated at his delaying them on their quest to get to Altissia. Ignis was as he would be, though his eyes were narrowed slightly as if appraising him.

"Let's just get going... Dino wanted us to do something, right?" Pushing Insomnia to the back of his mind wasn't exactly easy, but he couldn't let his father down, especially now. He moved past them, heading for where the Regalia was without another word. He could think in the car on the way to their destination. He slid into the seat behind the driver's spot and curled up a little after closing the door. None of the others questioned it and he felt them moving before long. He could still hear Gladio as he read from the paper the morning after.

_"As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king was found dead."_

He still couldn't believe it. His father couldn't...just couldn't be... He shook his head hard, then leaned forward to tap Ignis's shoulder. "Head for Insomnia."

"Is that wise?" Ignis looked back to him in the rear view mirror, and Noctis simply nodded, sitting back.

"I need to see it, Ignis." He could feel others' eyes on him, and he gazed out the side of the car rather than meet their eyes. Maybe he wouldn't see his body...but he knew that if the Citadel was ruined, he would likely believe the news.

"...as you wish."

He could tell his adviser wasn't happy with the plan, yet he turned the car in the right direction, rather than chasing after Dino's little quest. He was left with his thoughts for a few moments, and he was well aware that his tone was downright acerbic when Prompto mentioned hoping the headlines were wrong. They soon came up upon a blockade and Ignis knew better than to take them to it, instead driving up a side road which they were thankfully not seen on. Getting inside was a bit of a task, and soon they were standing on a bluff overlooking the ruins that were Insomnia.

Every ounce of hope drained from him, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ignis's, from the pressure of it.

"We shouldn't linger." His voice was soft, almost gentle, and Noctis couldn't help the small nod he gave him, even as his vision blurred. Before he could turn though, he heard what sounded like a newscast from Prompto's phone. He hadn't even heard him turn it on, and the first part was completely blurry to him.

"Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis's death, we've now received word that the Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead."

Prompto was quick to turn it off, despite Gladio yelling at him to leave it on, and he turned to see the blond fumbling his phone and dropping it.

"Don't bother." 

His phone rang shortly after, right as a magitek engine flew over their heads. His voice stuttered a little. "H-hello?"

"So you made it." That voice...

"Cor?" He'd never been so relieved to hear him. "What the hell's going on?"

His question was ignored. "Where are you?"

"Outside the city, with no way back in." He paced a little closer to the edge. 

"Makes sense."

"Makes sense...? Are you serious?! What about any of this makes sense?!" The tone of his voice bordered, briefly, on the edge of hysteria. "The news just told me I'm dead-- Along with my father and Luna." He paced away from the edge, frustration showing in every movement.

Once again, his question was ignored. "Listen, I'm heading out to Hammerhead. About the king.... it's true." Noctis turned to look back at the fallen city. "If you're looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me. Get moving."

"....Right."

And the phone was hung up. 

"...what did the marshal have to say, Noctis?" Ignis, again, with his voice still rather tentative.

"He's in Hammerhead. Let's go." Resolve hardened his voice, and he silently pledged to pay the empire back for his father. He heard the others following him as he returned to the car, the way back much easier than the way they came in. Soon he'd have his answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept staring at my written chapter and looking at the completed ones and have finally just said "I DUN WANNA WAIT FOR 3 ANYMORE D:" So here ya go.

The first thing that Regis was aware of when he woke was the glaring light that was filling his eyes. By instinct, he tried to cringe away from it. His mouth felt dry, but when he tried to lick his lips, all his tongue touched was cotton. A gag then, stretching his mouth open like a bridle with a bit would for a horse. Pulling gently on his wrists revealed that he was still chained up like he was before, and his shoulders were feeling the pain from the movement. He didn't fail to note that his feet were firmly planted on the floor, and shackled there as well. It wasn't hard to take some of the pressure off his arms in that case, settling his feet more firmly to the ground as he once again looked around. There was now a table in one corner with a sheet covering whatever was resting on it. Somehow, it made him worry.

The door opened in front of him again, and he watched the chancellor stride in with the healer from before and another man dressed in a military uniform. His hands curled around the chains attached to his wrists, pulling on them a bit.

"Ah, awake again. That will make this even better then." The other two didn't talk at all, and Regis narrowed green eyes at Ardyn. He watched, silently, as the man set up a video camera on a tripod, and his feeling of dread only grew. A simple hand gesture made the military clad man drag the table over, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room.

He forgot about the camera as he tried to twist at the sound of the sheet being pulled off, but all he could see was something resembling leather before he twisted back around again. His eyes focused on Ardyn as the man simply smiled at him, and the next thing he felt was the cold steel of the back of a knife running down his neck and under his clothing. He remained absolutely still as the threads of his expensive, albeit dirty, suit were split with very little effort. The chill on his flesh from the sudden removal of four layers of clothing caused goosebumps to raise on his flesh. 

An involuntary shiver was drawn from him as his clothing was further cut from him, falling to the floor with a whisper of clothe. A brief thought of his body at least not looking like a saggy old man's went through his head. Despite his use of a cane and then later the brace by the time Noctis had turned 18, Clarus had kept him training so that he could battle, if he ever had to. He clenched his teeth around the gag, silently daring them to do their worst.

And he didn't have to wait for long. The sound of the blade being replaced on the table was only a small comfort, and he couldn't hear what was picked up next. The sound of it whistling through the air was unmistakable though, and he identified it as a riding crop right as it landed on his back, leaving a bright red welt in its wake. To his credit, he made no noise, merely gritting his teeth as best as he could as it rose and fell over and over. He was no stranger to pain from his days in Accordo, but when the crop hit other marks that it had already laid on his back, a strangled cry was torn from him. He saw a smile spread on Ardyn's face then, and he stopped trying to hold back the sounds that were trying to escape him, discarding his pride.

The heat that was in his back wasn't just from the fire of the welts, it was from blood that was also trailing down to stain his pants. Soon there was heat on his face too, not from blood, but from tears that he couldn't help but shed from the pain. There was a small click, and the crop stopped before it touched his skin again. He sagged forward against his bonds as the torture stopped, and watched through blurred eyes as the healer came forward, removing the gag and pressing what must have been an elixir to his lips to force him to drink it. Had he not wanted the pain to end, he would have spat it in her face. Instead he swallowed it quickly, the gelatinous liquid sliding down his throat much like pudding would. He could feel the wounds on his back knitting together, the feeling still strange. When it ended, he hung his head, weary eyes focused on the bit of drool that came from his lips. Cool fingers carefully fitted the gag back into his mouth, and he did nothing to prevent it from happening.

A hand moved to raise his chin, and his eyes focused into a glare as he looked at Ardyn. "You did well enough. I think we'll do it a few more times over the next few days though, get the most perfect thing to send to Noctis. Should make him more eager to get this trip over with."

He could feel the rage building in him again, and he strained against his bonds, more blood running down from his wrists as he snarled unintelligibly at the man in front of him.

"Seems we've brought out the animal in you." The words were said with an amused lilt to them, and before Ardyn turned away, Regis was backhanded, jerking against the bonds again. Mocking laughter drifted back to him as all of them left him alone. He could do nothing more than rest there as he waited for the full effect of the elixir, and he felt his eyes sagging again. Was he really this weak...? As the world went dark around him again, he silently hoped everyone did believe he was dead.

~*~

Over the next week, he ended up having very similar sessions to that, with various implements of torture being used on him. The lashes weren't kept to just his back either. Several times they whipped around to his chest, and when Ardyn saw how much pain it put it him in, he made the torturer do it more. He was given one meal a day, usually from the healer, who he didn't dare try to bite for fear of slowly being starved to death. He still had hope of getting free, somehow, despite how distant it was. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep my brain moving on this story, but the 8th chapter is giving me difficulties. But here, have another little bit to tide you over.

They were just coming up on the tomb Cor was waiting at when Noctis's phone buzzed. And not just his either, he could see Cor pulling his own out of a back pocket somewhere. While that was odd, he mentally shrugged but poked it so he could open what seemed to be a video message. What showed on the small screen startled him so badly that he almost dropped his phone, and had to fumble it to catch it again. When he'd righted it in his hands, it was snatched away, and he was looking up at Cor's livid face. "Was that..." His voice sounded flat out horrified.

"Yes." The simple, terse answer confirmed the suspicion that Cor had gotten the same message as he had.

"Well what was it???" Prompto, ever curious, had snatched Noctis's phone out of Cor's hand and danced away so he could poke the message closer to the other two. There was silence for a moment, then the sound of something hitting flesh in different way, and finally, pained sounds from the one being hit. 

"Turn it OFF Prompto. And delete it." He didn't want to see that on his phone. The sounds continued for a moment before his request was heeded and he looked to Cor. "We need to find him." How odd that his voice sounded so calm in the face of seeing his own father tortured like that.

"I will. You will continue toward Altissia. I'm not sure you could even use the royal arms given this knowledge." Cor started to walk away from all of them.

"Like hell you're going alone. That's MY father in that video. I'm not going to leave him to some damn Niflheim bastard just because you say so!" The rage he had felt building toward his father for not even warning him about what may have happened when he set out from Insomnia was suddenly turned toward the bastards that held him.

"He is right, you can't just go alone, Cor." Ignis's voice, while theirs held anger, held patience and reason, and it made the older man glare at him. "Or did you have a company of people that you were planning to take with you?"

That did make him pause. And while Noctis watched him, trying to gauge if he'd have to badger the man into letting them come, his shoulders seemed to round out just a little. "Fine. But you all had better keep up or I'm not coming back for you." It was an empty threat, and the four of them followed him all the way back to Hammerhead.

He didn't let them go with him to talk to Cid about what they'd seen, and Noctis sighed a bit in frustration. While he honestly had no idea where his father was being held from the glimpse of the video that he'd seen, he was frustrated that he wasn't being allowed to even try to help. As he started to pace outside of the little office that the two of them were talking in, he could feel his friends' eyes on him. He knew they'd seen more of it than he did, and briefly, he remembered not taking his phone back. For the moment, the blond could keep it. He didn't want to see any other messages or even touch the little device.

Abruptly, a wave of nausea hit him as a minute detail from the video came back to him. It wasn't anything distinctly horrible really, just a simple red line that appeared after a lash that had curled around his father's ribs. And yet, it had him groping for anywhere to sit. A hand gripped his arm and guided him to a stool, and he gratefully sank down on it, leaning with his head hanging near his knees.

"Stop thinking of it, Noctis," Ignis's voice was close by his ear, and he took a chance and leaned sideways into a very familiar heat. He felt the other's arm go around his shoulder. A shudder ran through him and the arm tightened. "He's going to be fine," was whispered against his temple, "and when you see him again, you can yell at him for having the gall to send you off when he was trying to end a war."

Those quiet words and the brush of lips against his skin made him choke out a laugh, leaning in even harder against his advisor, rubbing at his face with his hand. He was aware of a quiet snort from Gladio, saying just what he thought of them two of them and Ignis's 'babying' before heavy footsteps took him a bit away. "He'll be fine," Noctis repeated, almost as if he was reaffirming it for himself. He might not believe it now, but if he kept repeating it, surely he would the more he kept telling himself. He was dimly aware of Prompto's eyes on him, but the comfort and warmth of having Ignis's arm around him was enough to almost make him miss the sound of the office door opening again, and he looked up as Ignis sat back a little from him, realizing why. His eyes met first Cor's, then Cid's, and a frown found it's way to his lips again. He could easily imagine that they were both studying that video, as ill as it made him feel to think about, trying to figure out just where Regis was being held.

Neither of them said anything though, and Noctis pulled from Ignis's side as Cor walked toward the Regalia. "Get a move on." The words were snapped at the four of them, and despite not liking the tone, he moved quickly to go climb in the back seat. He heard a bit of arguing between Prompto and Gladio before it was decided that Gladio would sit in the front seat and the other three would be in the back. Noctis slid into the middle in that case and soon the other two joined him. It was a tight fit, and he had to grab the backs of the front seats as Cor peeled out of the parking space and sped off down the road. 

"....you going to tell us where we're going?" Noctis seemed to be the only one that dared to question Cor at all, and steely eyes met his in the rear view mirror briefly. 

"No."

A simple answer, yet a frustrating one. The scenery that he recognized quickly faded from view with the speed they were driving at, and despite where they were going and what they were surely going to see, Noctis felt himself nodding off and leaning toward his advisor in the seat. While it was sort of amazing, even to him, that he could sleep in such a situation, he couldn't help the way he was already drifting off, the steady purr of the Regalia's motor enough to send him into a sound sleep, Ignis's presence beside him keeping any nightmares at bay.

~*~

He had no idea how long he was asleep for, but a gentle nudge from Ignis's shoulder made him blink his eyes open to see a mountain not far from them. "...where?"

"Rock of Ravatogh. If we're lucky, they're still here." The four of them were quick to follow Cor as the older man got out and started up the steep trail that led up the mountain.

"Okay....and you think he's around here somewhere...?" Noctis was already pulling his jacket off as they started up the slope, silently cursing the heat.

"See the spire up there?" Noctis followed the way Cor's finger was pointing. "It was in the video. Even if he's not here specifically, we may be able to see the carrier."

There was silence to the information, and for the longest time, all that could be heard was their boots crunching on the loose rock as they headed up. The heat was nigh on unbearable, and Noctis was biting back the complaints, knowing very well they would either fall on deaf ears or get him yelled at for being childish, again. He slid a little and caught himself quickly, feeling a steadying hand catching his arm. A sideways glance told him it was Gladio, and he simply nodded his thanks as he continued to follow Cor. 

It seemed to take forever up the slippery side of the mountain, but finally an imperial carrier came into view.

"Great...and how do we get to it?" He couldn't fault Prompto for having a bit of a whine in his voice, especially given how far they'd climb.

"Noctis gets to it for us."

All eyes turned to him and Noctis had to fight to not take a step back. "...just warp to it, huh?" His eyes lifted to the carrier, wondering just where he was going to have to warp to so he didn't risk his life while doing it.

"Best case scenario is to get it down on the ground. If you can't do that, find your father and get him out. Do your best to set it on the ground, do you hear me?" Cor's voice was hard and Noctis just nodded in response, shifting away from them to get up a bit closer and finding a dagger from his armory.

"Be back later, I guess." He tossed it in his hand experimentally, then pulled his arm back and flung it as hard as he could to embed it in the metal of the craft, leaving behind only a blue after image as he warped to find his hand around it again. His feet scrambled for purchase for a moment before he used the grip he had on the handle to pull himself up onto it. Lifting one hand to signal that he made it, he could barely see the four of them down there before he climbed over and disappeared from their sight. The blade vanished as he hunted for an access panel and dropped down into it.

Pausing for a moment, he let his eyes adjust to the interior of the ship, only hearing the hum of the machinery that kept it afloat. While that was suspicious in and of itself, he didn't pay it much mind as he started down the hallway he was in. He had to force himself to take it slow, just in case there were MTs waiting around the corners, and despite his want of searching every chamber for his father, he continued down the maze-like corridors in search of the engine room. To say it was unnerving that there was a lack opposition around him was to put it mildly. But still, he didn't let his guard down as he crept through the floating fortress.

Eventually he did come to the engine room and after looking around, made sure the doors were sealed behind him. Digging his phone out, he called Cor. When it was picked up, "Tell me how to land this thing."


	5. Chapter 5

The beatings had stopped, but with it, so had the healing and the food. The last beating he'd been given had left him bloodied, with open sores and welts littering his skin. This time, they hadn't kept the beatings to his back and his sides, but had taken the time to direct their attentions lower as well. His shoes had been tossed off to the side, and he could only think that it was some sort of whip that they were using on him after that. He knew it had ripped his clothing like it was paper.

He'd felt it slice into his skin as well. Not as it hit him, of course not. No, the blades were finer than the razor blades he'd once used on his face. He felt every cut in the hot blood that seeped from the wounds, then from the almost paper cut like feel of the slashes left behind. He'd stopped feeling them after awhile, though from the heat moving from his mid-thigh to the bottom of his feet, he assumed the cuts went down so far that he would have trouble walking. Or rather, more trouble walking. As if it wasn't already an issue.

He was dimly aware of the healer looking back at him sadly as Ardyn sent both his tormentor and her away before the other man stepped forward. His chin was lifted and he forced his eyes to focus on the amber eyes that were staring so intently into his own. There was an apology.... for the end? The end of what? As that turned over in his mind, he missed the rest of the other's words, and a couple of pats on his cheek were all that he was left with before Ardyn strode out of the room.

He heard the sound of his footsteps retreating from the room at an unhurried pace and hung against his bonds weakly. Judging by the number of thin cuts he now had, he was willing to bet that he wouldn't be dying from blood loss anytime soon. If anything, he'd slowly starve to death or dehydrate before that happened. Neither of which seemed particularly like a good way to die, if he were to really think about it. 

Despite his desire to sleep and let the time pass more quickly, he forced himself to stay semi-aware, head nodding a little without him consciously moving it. All he could hear was silence, which, to be honest, was more unnerving than anything else. 

He lost track of the time as he hung there, and perhaps he even dozed off a little. He remembered rousing a bit to the sound of footsteps again, almost looking forward to someone coming in the room. But even as he gazed, tiredly, at the door, the footsteps approached and then moved away again. As he thought about it, he rationalized that the footsteps were heavier than the healer's, who he would probably want to see the most, but lighter than both his tormentor and Ardyn's. And those were the only three that he'd ever heard on the ship. Still, disappointment over the door not even opening the slightest bit made him hang his head again.

What he wouldn't give to have that door open again and for someone he knew better than those three to walk in. One of his crownsguard would be a pleasant surprise honestly. Granted, he was sure that most of them were dead. The most important one to him...he had sent away before even the plans for the treaty signing were finalized. He'd heard from the traitor that Cor had been protesting his assignment until he left, and briefly, he wondered if his presence there would have either led to his death or a lack of the situation he found himself in.

For a moment he toyed with the idea of the latter, with himself completely in tact and Cor at his side. Reclaiming the city would have been easy, and perhaps the crystal wouldn't have been stolen at all. He knew well enough that he personally would not have let the emperor get away after the betrayal he had shown.

The thoughts were torn from his mind with the sound of the engines being redirected, and he could feel the ship tilting as it slowly banked and perhaps descended. It couldn't be a good sign. With his luck, they'd bring more torment on him shortly, maybe enough to kill him. The lack of healing surely didn't bode well and his eyes closed as he felt the jar from the ship hitting the ground, simply hanging his head forward. If they wanted to bring his end to him, so be it. Likely the world thought he was dead anyway. For a brief moment, he hoped Cor thought he was dead. Of all the people to have to see him in this state, Cor was one of the people he wished it on the least. Well...perhaps he was tied with his son in that state.

Come to think of it, he was quite sure Noctis had only seen his health failing due to the crystal, and not because of anything like this. Yes, he was definitely tied with Cor on the "Please don't look at me," scale. He shook his head minutely, knowing that he was entirely too tired for his thoughts even, given what way they were turning. It was almost like the days before the disastrous signing when he and Clarus had retired to his room after days of meetings. His brain had hardly been functioning well at that point, and even Clarus had complained briefly of not knowing meetings of sitting and talking could wear a person out. Too bad he'd never get to to talk to Clarus again.

He wouldn't...would he? He could feel his breath hitching in his throat, and fire-like trails burned down his cheeks through the filth. What a way to go. Defeated, filthy, unable to use his magic, beaten and bleeding, and on top of it all, now he was fucking crying over the loss of someone important to him. And how weary it made him....

He could hear the engines powering down finally, and he gave in, simply closing his eyes and letting unconsciousness take him in its oily hold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to get out. An expansion for XIV has kept me away from writing, sadly ^^

It was infuriating trying to figure out the controls. Cameras on the outside of the ship told him that he'd at least got them on the ground, however awkward the landing was, and now he was flicking switches all over trying to get the damn hatch at the back end of the carrier to open. He kept flicking them one way then the other to make sure he didn't screw anything up. Finally, one seemed to make the hatch go down and he ran to the door. Once he saw a corridor, he attempted to warp to make the pathway faster and only managed to stumble and skin his knee. "...what the hell?"

Still, now wasn't the time to be wondering why he couldn't even use his weapons, and he pushed himself up, sprinting along the hall until he got to the corridor that there had seemed to be a lot of rooms in. For a moment, he worried that someone would hear his heavier footfalls, but then again, he hadn't seen anyone on the way in. He heard someone call his name, and he continued to the end of the hall he was running toward so he could overlook the bay that they came in at. "I'm up here. I haven't seen ANYone, but that doesn't mean no one's around. And I can't summon any of my weapons either." 

He watched as if, by reflex, all the others tried, subtly, to call their own weapons to hand. "I haven't found Dad yet either. So pick a hall and look."

The order was met with three affirmatives and a simple scowl for an answer, and he turned again to go back into the hallway he was just in to start working the doors open. Several doors were unlocked, and when he came upon the first locked one, he tried his best to work out the code. He could hear nothing coming from the chamber beyond.

The sound of heavy footfalls came from the side he still had to go, and he glanced up to see both Cor and Gladio had come into the hallway. "This might be the one, but I can't get the door to open."

"Step aside then." Without questioning the marshal, he stood up from where he'd been fiddling with it, standing in front of the doorway. As he watched, Cor pried open the key interface with a blade from an inside pocket on his jacket and started working with the wires. Why not? After all, the man seemed to be good at everything else, so why not hot-wiring and tearing things apart.

After a series of beeps, the door slid open, causing him to look up. He was taking a step forward before it was even fully out of the way. But that was all he took as he stared at his father's figure across the room. Several emotions flittered across his face in an instant. Horror. Disgust. Nausea to say the least.

It was maybe a heartbeat before he was roughly shoved to the side, a heartbreaking cry of "Regis" escaping Cor, perhaps unbidden, as he went to his king. The sound of it more than the touch was what got him moving again, what made him realize what was going on. The blade that he'd used to pull the panel off the wall was suddenly in the air, breaking the links from the cord that was holding his father aloft. Cor managed to catch him before he hit the floor, and he sank down holding him like he was a precious treasure. Granted, he could understand that perhaps his father was precious to a lot of people, but the way Cor was carefully shifting him into a cradle so he could carry him out spoke of a familiarity and an intimacy Noctis had only experienced with one other person in his life.

That same person was gently pulling him back out into the hall, and when Noctis looked up to him, he noticed that the color had drained from Ignis's face as well. None of them had expected it to be this bad, he was sure, and the roiling nausea in his gut from seeing his father in that state succeeded in making him turn away, not caring in the least as he hid his face against Ignis's shoulder like a child hiding from something scary. He felt arms going around him in a warm embrace and shuddered a little, gripping the other man's jacket hard. 

"Let's go." Cor again, his voice gruff with emotion that Noctis couldn't quite put a finger on. And he didn't wait, simply heading off down the hall to get to the bay they'd come in at. Noctis pulled away from Ignis to follow him, well aware of the man following him closely and of Gladio calling out to Prompto to tell him they were leaving and that the king was out of harm's way. Loud pounding footsteps, and an exclamation of "holy shit" on seeing the king was all he heard from Prompto before there was silence again.

Cor didn't go far ahead of them as soon as they were off the ship, stopping merely footsteps outside of it and kneeling down to fish something else out of his pocket. From the look of it, it was an elixir, and Noctis couldn't bring himself to look at his father to see the wounds closer. The sheer amount of blood was enough to make him think he'd never wake up again. From the corner of his eye, he could see Cor wrapping his father's hand around the vial and forcing him to break it. The light shimmering pulled his eyes back without him wanting it, and he could see the multiple small wounds on his father's legs closing up magically and leaving nary a trace. Shallow wounds then, it seemed, thankfully. Ones designed to make him look a bloody mess. 

The sound of metal breaking pulled his eyes away again and he looked to the source of the sound. Apparently Gladio had, had it with the chains trailing from the king's arms and legs, and soon a metal bar was flung back toward the ship that they had just come off of. Nothing could be done for the cuffs that had obviously bitten into his wrists, however.

He looked up to his father's face, worried that they'd hurt him from head to toe because they couldn't see his face when they walked in, and didn't stop staring at the twin tracks that ran through the dirt on his face to disappear into his beard. He'd never known his father to cry before, for any reason.

His view was disturbed by a hand rubbing at the marks, once again smearing the dirt to cover it, and he let his eyes track to Cor again. To anyone that hadn't grown up around him at all, they wouldn't see the differences in the man's expression. His lips were tighter set than usual and there was something about his eyes that just told Noctis that he was pissed off beyond belief. Not that Noctis could blame him. Underneath all the horror was a burning desire for revenge. Still.... Something on Cor's face told him there was more to it. More than family ties, more than friendship. There was something in the way his hands moved on his face, something that spoke of a kinship far deeper than he'd noticed before.

"....We need to move." The words were followed by Cor gathering the unconscious man in his arms again, and Noctis's eyes narrowed a little. 

"We need to get him some better clothes too." Noctis led the way, continually glancing back as he made his way back toward their car. Six grown men was going to be a tight fit, and he had a feeling Cor wasn't going to be driving again. His suspicious were confirmed when the other man moved to a back door of the Regalia, only somewhat patiently waiting for someone to open it so he could slide into Gladio's seat and arrange himself with the older man on his lap. Noctis once again claimed the middle seat, trying not to think about the way his father's legs were stretched over him and Prompto when the blonde got in next to him.

"Where am I heading, Cor?" Ignis was driving again then, quickly adjusting his mirrors. 

"The nearest city. I don't care what it is." Cor's hands were occupied already too, having found a set of lock picks from somewhere on his person to work at the cuffs that were still on his king's hands. Short of getting bolt cutters, they were the only thing that could possibly work. And did work, by the looks of it. One cuff soon flew out of the car to hit the roadside and Cor was working on the second. 

As he worked, Noctis took the time to look at his father a little closer. The last time he'd been this near to the man was when he'd left the city, and he was once again struck by just how old he looked. The crystal certainly hadn't been kind to him. Oh he still had all of his musculature and a toned set of abs, no doubt from training sessions, but most of the ravages of time spent holding the crystal and lending his strength were shown on his face. Once Cor freed the other hand from the manacle, he took it in his own, a hint of sadness on his face about how limp it was in his grip. The blood from their biting grip had long since dried and he absently tried to rub some of it away. When his hands were covered with a larger, weathered one, he looked up to Cor again.

"You'll only make it bleed again if you do that." His voice was gentler than Noctis could ever remember hearing it be before, and he stopped rubbing at the dried blood for the moment. "...I know how hard it is to see him like this, Noctis, but he will recover from it."

The words only made him feel marginally better and he nodded, just holding his father's hand in silence as Ignis sped along the road to get them to anywhere they could rest. The Verinas Mart was the first point in proximity, if he remembered his maps correctly, but he couldn't recall if they had an inn or not. Regardless, Ignis was slowing down, and he noticed Cor gathering his father closer. After a moment, he struggled out of the short-sleeved jacket he was wearing to lay it over his chest like a very small blanket. It wasn't much, but he could see the gratitude in Cor's eyes for his thinking of it as Ignis pulled to a stop.

Gladio was quick to open the door for them, and Noctis was quick to slide out after Cor and follow him to the caravan that was waiting for them.

"Go see if the springs around are healing springs, Noctis." Despite not wanting to leave his father's side, he quickly ran to find out if they were or not. The allure of a healing springs would definitely be something all of them could use, and as he reached a shop keep to ask, Cor disappeared into the caravan. Gladio seemed to follow him, and the shopkeep replied to his questions without giving him a solid answer. He didn't stick around to see why his shield had followed him, but instead simply went back to where Cor was.

"They're not sure Cor." Rounding the corner, he could see him sitting in the bathroom, trying to gently scrub off dirt and blood. "...he's going to wake up, isn't he?" He hated how scared he sounded when asking, and a hand clamped on his shoulder from behind. 

"'course he's going to be alright. Don't jinx things Noct." He let Prompto pull him back out, not trying to linger where Cor was glowering at him. "He'll be just fine. You and your dad are made outta sturdy stuff."

"Yeah...I guess..." Still, he couldn't help but look back to the caravan as the door swung closed.

"Seriously, stop thinking about it. I bet he's walking around by tomorrow." Prompto's cheerful attitude made him smile just a little.

"Yeah... sure, alright. I'll stop worrying. Cor's with us anyway. He wouldn't let anything happen to him if he could prevent it."

"Exactly! So let's go find a spot and play a game or something." Prompto's arm was heavy over his shoulder as he dragged him further away from the caravan, and a quick glance around showed Gladio leaving the store with a bundle of cloth and Ignis rummaging in the trunk of the car in their ingredients. Anything to keep busy, it seemed.

Once again he was distracted by Prompto pulling him to somewhere that was a 'perfect' spot to chill out and play games, and he gave in and pulled out his phone, finding something neither Gladio or Ignis would get annoyed at them for messing around in. Soon enough, he was lost in the tapping on his phone screen, his father's condition forcibly pushed to the back of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that this is taking so long, but I do promise I haven't abandoned it. XIV has eaten my soul yet again due to an expansion, but here's something to tide you along while I work on another chapter.

When Regis woke from his unplanned slumber, it was with a groan. His arms shifted a little, and he registered dimly that his arms were free. The voice he heard was vaguely familiar and his surroundings looked blurry when he opened his eyes just the barest amount. However, it didn't stop his initial panic attack where he tried to shove the heel of his hand into the person's nose.

Perhaps he was too slow after all his injuries and the way he was unconcious, but his hand met the person's cheek as they dodged what could have been a kill shot, instead only sliding along slightly stubbled skin. A warm hand gripped his wrist in a far gentler hold than he was expecting despite the speed of it, and he was held against a warm, slightly damp chest in a firm grip. 

"Calm down...you're safe. I've got you." Cor. Blessed Etro, he'd found him somehow.

"Cor..." His voice was little more than a croak as he sank against him, turning his face against his shoulder. His wrist was released, and he felt the other's free arm going around him. He felt weary, yet not tired, and he couldn't quite help the shiver as a hand smoothed over his arm. "How...?"

"....They sent us a video. We found you based on something we could see in it."

He drew back a tiny bit so he could gaze at his face. "Who's ...'we'?"

"Me.... Cid....your son and his friends." He felt the color drain from his face. Cor and Cid he could take knowing this had happened. They'd been with him before. But his son should have never had to have seen him this weak. "He's just...worried you'll never wake up." The hand on his arm slid down to grip his hand gently. "What happened here, Regis?"

He looked down to see what he was talking about, and saw the crude stitches still in his skin where his fingers were reattached. "Oh....Drautos severed my fingers when he was taking the ring from me..." He said the news blandly, like it didn't mean much of anything. "You gave me something to heal me....didn't you?" His voice was still rough, but the way his hand looked suggested that it hadn't quite healed naturally. Flexing the fingers a little showed that he had more movement in them than he had on the Imperial ship, and no pain either.

"Yes..I... An Elixir." Something in Cor's voice made him lift his eyes, and though he wasn't showing the emotion on his face, there was regret in his eyes for not being there. "I know it healed most of the external wounds, but I don't know if...there's anything else..."

Lifting a hand, he laid it along Cor's cheek gently. "I'm just overall sore, but I don't think there's any internal damage right now. Thank you for coming for me." Somehow he knew that he wouldn't have been found without the other man's intervention. An unshaven cheek rubbed roughly against his palm and he couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Would I ever do anything else?" was the gruff response.

"I hope not." There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two of them, and though others might not notice it, Regis could feel Cor relaxing minutely now that he seemed to be completely out of danger. "However.....I think I would like to finish getting cleaned up."

"Trust you to be worried about your appearance... Let's see if you can stand." The small shower stall was definitely overfull with the both of them in it, and he grunted a little as Cor helped to support him while he tried to stand. His legs felt downright numb from lack of any sort of movement and he clutched at the other's shoulder with his right hand. He felt a hand unfastening his trousers for him and swallowed any protest. It wasn't as if Cor hadn't seen him naked before, and at the moment, he felt a bit too unsteady to stop holding onto him.

And, as per usual, that was when the small door behind them slid open. His eyes met Gladio's over Cor's shoulder, but the other man said nothing, simply setting something down before closing the door again. As his cheeks started to turn a light red, Cor glanced over his shoulder to see what the interruption was. "...Clothes. Thoughtful of him." Simple words that did little for his state of embarrassment at his lack of what was delivered. His shredded pants hit the floor in just a second and he kicked them away carefully. 

He closed his eyes as the water turned on and sighed softly as it warmed up to almost scalding. Muscles he hadn't even realized were tense relaxed under the hot spray, and he forgot completely about cleaning himself up until he felt a sponge rubbing over his skin to wash away the dirt from battle. "...I'm getting you soaked."

"I'll dry. You're more important right now than wet clothes." He couldn't even bring himself to argue about that, simply letting him clean off the dirt and blood that was clinging. As the other's man's hand dipped over the swell of his rear, he caught the sponge with his own hand. 

"Go find dry clothing. If you try to wash anywhere that low, we're going to be in here a lot longer than either of us want to be." The sponge was released to him with a chuckle as Cor stepped out of the shower stall, tugging the flimsy curtain behind him to separate them. He heard the door open and close again and set about scrubbing his lower body and hair clean with the provided soaps. When he was finished, despite feeling as if his skin was dried out, he shut off the shower so he could step out and inspect the clothing Gladio had brought for him. A pair of jeans, the likes of which he hadn't worn for well over a decade, a t-shirt better suited to Noctis than himself, a pair of boxer shorts, and some socks. Well, at least he had thought to include underwear in the pile, and he shook his head briefly and reached for a towel to dry off.

Getting dressed was a feat unto itself, considering his equilibrium was shot, and he simply pushed his hair back from his face before opening the door again. He was treated to the sight of Cor shirtless as the man changed into new clothing himself, and he couldn't help but admire his physique until he noticed him.

"I think the look is a little young for you, Regis, but it'll do for now."

"Oh come on...give me a pair of sandals and I'll even shave and I'm sure it'll be perfect for me." He couldn't help the cheeky smile on his face to accompany the words, thought it faded fast as the way Cor actually looked like he was considering it.

"I don't think I've seen you without facial hair since you were in high school yourself. What's it been...30 years?" The light teasing tone in his voice made him chuckle and rub a hand over the beard he'd taken such pains to grow to look more kingly. But what was a king without a kingdom to rule over...?

"You know...you're right. It has been a very long while since you've seen that." He slid back inside the bathroom again, looking for the razors that he remembered most caravans providing.

"Wait.... are you serious?" The sound of Cor's voice was muffled and he looked back at the other man to see him in the middle of pulling on a t-shirt.

"Why not? Might as well shock people completely when they find out I'm still alive." He let out a triumphant little exclamation when he found the razor in a little cabinet.

"You're going to end up slicing your face up if you try to do it like that..." The razor was plucked from his hand, and he gazed mutinously up at the younger man. "If you really want to, then I'll do it for you."

"....don't think I've had anyone shave me since I was in my twenties." He couldn't help but eyeball Cor.

"Which means you haven't done it yourself since long before then. Do you want to or not? Last chance to back out." Regis was simply watching the way he was tapping the razor against his hand.

"I'm not going to back out." 

"Then you should sit down so we can get this over with before Noctis comes back to check up on you." The words made him move to sit on the toilet, and the same towel he'd used to dry off soon being placed around his neck to catch the coarse hair. "....you're absolutely sure?"

"For the love of Etro...YES, I am sure, Cor."

"Alright then..." Of all the people to seem hesitant, he hadn't expected Cor to, but he let the man find the small bottle of shaving cream that was provided before he got to work on removing the facial hair that had been on his face for years. It was odd as it fell away to be caught by the towel, that his face just felt cold as his skin met the air. He kept his eyes on Cor's face as it happened, only moving when he was directed to. It was over far sooner than he thought it would have been. Soon enough, a damp washcloth was wiping the excess shaving cream from his face and Cor was gathering the towel to drop it with his ruined clothing. "Well it does make you look a bit younger, I suppose."

A smile tugged at his mouth a bit, and he stood up carefully. Now that he was able to move again, the pain in his knee was making itself known and he was distinctly aware that he didn't have his cane to offset it. "Shall we go surprise the kids then...?"

"As long as you stay close to me so you don't fall over." The man was too damn observant. But still, he nodded to the sentiment and followed him to the steep stairs that led outside to fresh air again. A pair of sandals that looked a bit like his size were sitting there, and as he slid them on, he made a small mental note to thank Gladio for being so thoughtful. One hand gripped the flimsy railing hard, and Cor had a firm grip on his free one as he stepped outside, a small sigh escaping him as he looked up at the stars that were now twinkling above their head. 

"Almost forgotten what it was like to see those," he murmured, aware of the other man moving close to his side. For just a moment, he almost felt like he was in his twenties again, unconsciously leaning toward Cor. Much like his son, he had a special love in his heart for the stars. A hand rested discreetly on his lower back, briefly, before Cor nudged him forward gently. 

"I believe Prompto abducted your son to play video games....we just have to find him." 

Not that the outpost was very large at all. Still, he kept his steps slow, quietly relishing the warm, firm pressure at his lower back. He was sure that if he stumbled at all, he'd be off his feet and carried back to the caravan. It didn't take long before they were looking behind the shopping mart for the boys and finding them reclining on some scrap metal that'd been discarded. Both of them were staring intently at their phones and poking them furiously. He could only imagine they were playing a fighting game, and Prompto's exclamation of "Cheater!" followed by a denial from Noctis soon told him that it was against each other.

"Well you two look like you're having fun." His voice startled them both of them into fumbling their phones, and Noctis's hit the ground while Prompto barely caught his. For a moment, he only had eyes for his son. If he hadn't seen him move, he would have sworn that he had warped to him, and he was very grateful for Cor supporting him as Noctis gave him a fierce hug, clearly relieved to see him up and moving. He could only guess at the state he was in when they found him in the first place. His own arms found their way around him to hug him back. He heard him mumbling something against his shoulder and couldn't help but smile. "You'll have to not talk into my chest if you want me to hear you, Noctis."

Noctis drew away a little from him to repeat himself. "I asked what happened to your beard, old man." 

"I got rid of it...or rather, Cor did. And don't call me old." His fingers unerringly went to Noctis's ticklish sides, and he laughed when he leapt away from him and ended up perching on the thing he had been sitting on like a cat.

"Fine fine.... doesn't look bad I guess. Just not used to it." As if he hadn't just been on the verge of squealing and begging him to let go. 

"I suppose you'll get used to it soon enough." He watched as Noctis climbed down to retrieve his phone finally and glanced over to Prompto. The boy's silence around him wasn't unusual at least, but he was staring at him like he didn't recognize him him at all, and it did amuse him a little bit. "We do have a lot to talk about though..."

"Yeah, a bit. You wanna get something at the diner and we'll talk there?" His son wasn't even looking at him, simply dusting off dirt from the phone.

"We'll go ahead. It'll probably take me a fair deal more time than you to get there." Turning his head, he nodded to Cor a little before turning. He almost stumbled a little as his knee tried to buckle, and he bit back a curse as Cor caught him before even a half step was made. He'd give almost anything to at least have his cane back, and there was silence from behind them as they made their way around the shop again. As soon as they rounded the corner, he could hear the two of them talking quietly again, but not what was being said. Since he couldn't be seen, he leaned against Cor a little more than was necessary. "I really do wish I hadn't fucked up my knee in my twenties," he murmured.

A quiet chuckle was his answer. "We all pay for stupidity from when we were young, Regis. Just lean on me a little more and I'll see about getting you a new brace while you two are talking in there."

Though he heaved an exasperated sigh, he did as he was told, hand moving to rest on his shoulder so he could lessen the throbbing in his leg. "Swear it hurts worse than being flogged, but that could just be me complaining about stupid things."

"I think it's just you complaining about the here and now rather than dwelling on the past. Something you're pretty good at, all things considered." Cor's own arm had settled firmly at his waist, offering the support he needed. Had his son been anywhere near them and able to see them, he wouldn't be leaning so heavily. It was one thing to show any sort of weakness to his close friends and confidants that could see right through him anyway, but it was entirely another for someone that was supposed to look up to him as something to aspire to. Not that Noctis didn't have his own problems after the Marilith attack. In fact, he was almost sure that he'd be wearing a brace just like his within a decade. He heard someone from the counter call out a welcome and he nodded in a greeting, letting Cor direct them to a booth in the corner.

As he sank into it, a groan escaped him, and he could hear his stomach loudly protesting the smell of food but the lack of it in front of him. "Could you perhaps get us something to eat...? Don't think I've had more than a sandwich every day I was was locked up..."

"Of course. And for once, I'll let you have something greasy." Regis simply shook his head as Cor walked away to go talk to the cook, gazing out the window to watch for Noctis. How on Eos was he going to explain his reasoning behind sending him away when he knew an attack was coming. Further than that, just how was Noctis even going to react? Anger, confusion, a bit of understanding? He was sure he wouldn't have to wait long though. Cor returned with two sodas to place on the table but didn't sit with him, and Regis eagerly reached for one, not caring for the straw as he simply lifted the glass to drink some of it. He'd almost missed the carbonation that stung his senses and almost brought tears to his eyes. "I'll let you two sit alone, but I'll be at the other end of the bar when you're ready to leave. He'll bring your food over."

"Thank you." A nod was his response, and as Cor made his way to the other end near the door, he could see Noctis and Prompto rounding the corner, almost good naturedly shoving each other. A small smile came to his lips as Prompto stumbled away from him nearer to door then waved with a grin. The suit that Noctis was wearing was straightened with a tug before he came in and looked around before making his way to the table.

"Hey." The younger man slid in across from him and he took a moment to simply gaze at him. He could see some of his mother's features in his face, most notably in his eyes, and for a small moment, he regretted that there'd been no love between him and the woman he'd been set to marry since he was simply a boy. Oh they'd been friends, but sex between them had been almost non-existent and had ended as soon as she was pregnant. He hadn't cared if she dallied with other men after that.

Shaking his head minutely, he pulled himself from his memories, though it didn't stop him from jumping a bit as food was place in front of them both. "....Eat your vegetables this time."

The look on Noctis's face made him smile, but he still picked up the burger whole to attempt to eat it without protesting. Regis did the same, relishing the hot food and eating it very slowly. The questions would no doubt start soon, but he wanted to enjoy the food first. Sadly though, he put it down when he'd only eaten half of it. Days of not having normal meals had shrunken his appetite, but he resolved to finish eating it later. A glance up told him that Noctis was concerned that he wasn't eating more and set down his own burger as well.

Sitting back in his seat, he absently pulled his soda closer, watching the small bubbles float up in it for just a moment. "I'm sure you have a lot to say to me."

"You could say that."

For a moment, silence reigned at the table.

"....well?"

"It's not that easy." A scowl touched Noctis's features. "I'm still pissed off at you and at the same time I'm glad you're alive."

"A tough spot to be in, I imagine." To contrast the dark look, he was smiling just a little bit.

"You could have told me what the hell was going on, dad. Not just sent me off like that like things were fucking normal." 

"Language."

"I don't give a shit. Do you think I wanted to hear about you and everyone dying while I'm sitting in a fancy fucking hotel? You could have told me what was going on instead of making it seem like everything was fine and the war was finally going to be over."

"...keep your voice down." Lifting a hand, he rubbed his eyes briefly. "I couldn't tell you what was going on because you would have insisted on staying, and you have a far more important thing to do in this life. I only find myself thankful that I have lived to see it and possibly help you through it."

"And what if you hadn't??" When he lifted his eyes to see his son again, the twenty-year-old was leaning over the table as if it would make him answer faster.

"Then you would have had your three friends and Cor to guide you. I wish...I'd been able to give you a proper goodbye, truly. I was bound by being royalty then just as we both are now. I simply could not tell you, as a father, and let you die when you had a chance to live, Noctis." Those final words made him sit back finally and lose the angry expression that had come to settle on his face.

"Fine...I get it...why you didn't tell me. Despite it all.... I'm glad you're alive. We haven't been around each other enough for you to tell me that I'm being an idiot all the time." The words made him laugh softly.

"I promise I'll tell you when you're being an idiot then." He finally got a smile out of his son for that, and he felt his shoulders relaxing. No more questions or accusations from this side at least, but he was sure he'd have to deal with Cor a little bit later. He knew that he hadn't been happy that he'd sent him away like that, but it had been just another thing to ensure someone's survival.

"Thanks, I guess. Anyway, we should have waited for food. Ignis's cooking is way better than this." The statement was punctuated by him poking what was left of his own burger.

"And what of your cooking talents?" 

"...we don't talk about the lack of them."

A soft laugh escaped him and he relaxed further. Perhaps this wasn't how things were foretold in prophecies, but he was more than happy to at least have a small reprieve from death. Perhaps it would creep up on him later, but for the moment, they'd have a few more moments to spend together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is taking so long. I'm hoping to have more time to write now that a video game isn't eating my soul and spitting it out into little chunks. :)

It was unreal. Sure it was just a table and chairs outside of a trailer, but the unreal part was sitting across from his father while playing on his phone like nothing was wrong. Four hours ago, he wouldn't have believed that the man would ever wake up given how they'd found him, and now it seemed like he as just a bit tired, perhaps, from his ordeal. But he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth right now. Having him alive was a relief of the likes he'd never known before. Not because he looked to him to be a king, but because he hadn't been ready to lose his father. He hadn't quite known just how much he'd miss him until he'd thought he was gone. He was consumed by his thoughts until Prompto jerked an elbow in his side and told him to pay attention. 

Putting his attention on a handheld video game was difficult at best as he half-listened to his father quietly talking to Cor, being filled in on what he'd missed since the fall. He heard a vague mention of Hammerhead and didn't fail to see the tense look on his father's face that was quickly wiped away. Briefly, he wondered at the cause of it while he tried to focus on the game, but his heart wasn't into it.

His attention was once again pulled away when he saw Cor reach out to take his dad's hand and he lowered the phone that he wasn't even trying to pay attention to in order to stare at the two of them. The longer he watched, the more it was clear that it wasn't a moment of "just holding hands" as Cor turned the hand over and back as if studying something he saw. Or a lack of something he couldn't see, perhaps. Something did seem odd but he couldn't place it right at that moment and he reached out to set his phone down so he could go over to see what the marshal was looking at. He was aware of Regis looking up to him as he came closer, but his eyes were fixated on his hand more than anything. Something was strange, and as he looked closer, he could see what looked like black stitching near his last knuckle, though it seemed like his fingers were fine. "....your ring."

That was it. The ring was gone. The ring he'd always had. The ring Noctis was going to wear eventually when he became king himself. He'd never known his father to take it off, and it was gone, and in its place, catgut stitches. "Where the hell is it and what happened to your hand?"

Quiet descended on the small group, and he was well aware of the two older men sharing a look between each other. "....Lunafreya has it. Hopefully by now she's already safe in Altissia."

"Why does she have it?" he pressed, looking away from the stitching to meet his father's eyes. Hopefully, nothing had changed and his father still couldn't lie to him while he was looking at him.

"Because I entrusted it to her when I thought my life was going to end." Regis was hedging, and Noctis was having none of it. He knew, somehow, that his father wasn't telling him everything.

"You wouldn't have taken it off just to give it to someone else."

"Well... No... generally I don't think of taking it off..." 

A muffled snort of laughter came from next to the pair of them from the drawn out tone of the reply, but it only made his scowl deepen. "Will you stop beating around the bush and just tell me what the hell happened??"

"The treaty signing went to hell?" Hopeful, and yet still not even an answer. He let out a frustrated sound and reached out to drag his chair over near his father, eyes flicking down to his hand and the odd stitches.

"You're still not answering me."

A weary sigh was his answer, and nothing more. "Do you think you can get them out Cor?"

"Not without causing more pain and probably making you bleed."

"Can't be more than I've bled off in the past few days. Just try to make it...not hurt that much. Alright?"

A frustrated sound escaped Noctis as he listened to the exchange. There was simply an affirmative answer and a familiar dagger with a thin blade appeared in Cor's hand from seemingly nowhere. "Don't be afraid to try to break my hand if it hurts too much then." A lighter followed suit from, again, nowhere he noticed, and was sterilizing the blade and making it hot.

"Try...he says..." Despite the blade being applied to the flesh right next to the catgut, the fingers didn't twitch, and he managed to keep a small smile on his face. Somehow it seemed wrong.

"Will you stop trying to hide whatever happened and just tell me already??" To say he was frustrated was a bit of an understatement.

"My fingers were severed, Noctis. I'm lucky I have them and much less can use them again the way I used to." The words were delivered bluntly, and he sat back down hard as he stared at his father. It felt more like a slap to the face than anything else and for a long moment, his mouth worked without sound.

"Who...?"

"Glauca. And before you get it in your head to take revenge for my fingers, do keep in mind they are on my hand again and the man is likely dead." 

Silence reigned again until he hissed a bit with pain, a long thread of black being dropped on the ground. Noctis couldn't think of anything to say to that and just watched as his fingers bled as they were slowly relieved of the stitching thread. Despite how relaxed the hand being worked on was, he could see the white knuckled grip Regis had on the other arm of the chair. It took him a second to make his brain work enough to move his chair to the other side, prising his hand off the arm rest and holding it instead. He wasn't prepared for the firm grip after the tentative first squeeze and forced himself to not make a sound as the grip turned painful for him as well.

Still, he sat there in silence, wondering off-handedly if this was how a husband felt when his wife was giving birth but wisely not asking the question of his father. He was sure he'd show him exactly what it felt like if he'd been allowed in the room when Noctis was born. Allowing his mind to wander a bit to the mother he'd never actually known helped to distract him from the throbbing in his hand. 

He'd seen pictures, of course. It was hard not to when there was a large one actually in the Citadel of the two of them posing together. He could still see it in his head too, quite clearly. His father standing behind and slightly to the side, his mother sitting in front of him, angled so they were facing each other a bit, with one of his mother's hands resting in his father's. It was a classic pose really. The thing that made it different was how his mother's free hand was resting on her rounded belly, making it more of a family picture, he supposed, than just a picture of the two of them. She'd been smiling very widely, clearly pleased with her pregnancy, while Regis just looked stoic. He wondered if the picture was still even there, or if it'd been ruined along with the city.

He pulled his attention back to what was going on around him when he heard his father talking again, and was dimly aware of Ignis bringing over a first aid kit rather than just giving him a potion. Still, his hand was released and he shook it a little bit to get it feeling normal again, once again just watching as his fingers were bandaged. "...why not just use a potion?" he questioned, not happy with how the white cloth was already being stained.

"It's a trivial wound, and I'm fairly certain none of us have gil to spare." Logical, yet it didn't make him feel better. "We'll head back to Hammerhead soon and you can get started back to Altissia."

"Why? What's the point when the treaty completely fell through?"

"To meet Lunafreya, Noctis. She does have the ring, and she needs to give it to you, not me."

He would have stopped protesting before his father mentioned the ring, but he couldn't help the sigh that escaped him regardless. "So..what? I bring it back to you and that's that? I'm a messenger boy now?" 

The words made Regis pause, eyes on the new bandages he had on his hand. He could tell the older man was considering something, but he wasn't sure what was going through his mind. "Cor...take Noctis to one of the tombs. See if he can still use them. If he can, that'll help in the long run. If not...then yes, Noctis, you're a glorified messenger boy. It's not up to me if the old kings recognize you as the king now or not. Nor is it up to me if the Astrals decide to give you their covenant either."

"Right...that...." He wasn't exactly eager to get things going in that direction if he were being perfectly honestly, knowing full well what the prophecy meant and what would happen at the end of it all.

"Yes, that."

"Fine. But we've still got the problem of there's six of us and the Regalia can only really fit five at most." Noctis folded his arms, flat out refusing internally to sit on anyone's lap unless it was Ignis's. And even then, that wouldn't be enjoyable.

"I'll just sit on the back like you usually do and you can make sure I don't fall off." Prompto's cheerful voice made Noctis glare at him, and he could feel the heat of his dad's stare on him.

"Thanks. Great idea. I'm going to kill you later." He yanked his chair back over to the table.

"And just...how do you sit on the back?" 

He didn't bother to look back at Regis for that one, nor did he answer the question. "Let's just get our things and go. Sooner we're somewhere safe, the better." He moved into the caravan to pick up some things they'd taken inside, like the cooler that held their food. As much as he wanted to just stop this ridiculous journey and continue living his life, he knew it wasn't and option. When he emerged with the cooler, Prompto was already demonstrating how he would sit when he got bored but not tired. At least his dad didn't look mad about it, especially when Prompto said it wasn't all the time at any rate. He was sure he was more concerned about him falling than anything, so there was at least that. Still, it didn't stop him from setting the cooler down and shoving Prompto in the back seat so he could put it away. The resulting squawk, then the laughter from Gladio and his father made him smirk a little, and he could see Ignis from the corner of his eye bringing out the rest of the things that they'd left in the caravan on the single night they were there. This time there was no arguing over front or back seat after he closed the trunk, and Prompto scrambled back to sit on the back of the Regalia again while Noctis moved to sit in front of him. His dad and Ignis sat on either side of him while Cor and Gladio slid into the front.

It took a bit of work, but eventually they figured out that if they just held onto the blond's legs, he wouldn't go flying. It was awkward, and for once, Noctis didn't sleep on the way back to Hammerhead. He was too preoccupied by the people sitting next to him, and every time Cor took a fast corner, by the way Prompto grabbed his shoulders. He was sure the image they made to other drivers was rather amusing. It wasn't that amusing for him, and even Ignis patting his leg comfortingly didn't make him happy. He hadn't realized quite how long the trip to where they had been was when he couldn't sleep through it. Granted, he also hadn't realized how much of the countryside he had really missed. Despite the gripping on his shoulders and once on his hair at a hard stop that none of them were expecting, he actually had time to admire the landscape despite the quiet from the lack of radio.

By the time they pulled into Hammerhead, Prompto was already squirming to get off the car and jumped down before it'd fully stopped moving. Noctis was edgy to get out himself and quickly slid out when Ignis was the first one out. Gladio stood by the car stretching for a moment while the older men climbed out on the other side. He couldn't miss the way Cidney and Cid had both come to the open door of the garage, the former with her thumbs in her belt loops and the latter with his arms folded as he looked over at them.

"Don't go far Noctis, we'll be leaving soon so we can get to the tomb before nightfall." Cor's voice rang out behind him and his shoulders dropped just a little. His duty was a pain in his neck, honestly, but he still went to the small store that was around to see about buying potions. Storing them in what amounted to hammer space the moment he was handed them made the clerk's eyes goggle a little, and he hid his smirk as he thanked him and left the store. By the time he did, his father and Cor were already over by Cid and talking to him, so he moved off to find Ignis again. Gladio was easy to be found over by the weapon seller, and when he went into the Crow's Nest, he found Prompto playing on one of the arcade machines. Ignis was at the counter talking to the cook again, likely trading tips on something.

Thankfully, it seemed like it was being wrapped up as he leaned on the counter next to him, a little notebook in Ignis's hand being flipped closed before he could so much as peak at it. "You about ready to go?"

"Of course I am."

He pushed off the counter, walking around the far side of the diner away from everyone they'd actually come in with, wanting a minute alone before they set out again. When they had both rounded the back of the building, Noctis leaned against it for a moment, trying to consider what he wanted to even say.

"Is something on your mind, highness?" Ignis's voice was quiet and still with a hint of concern in it as he lingered close to him.

"Oh there's a lot of crap on my mind. And don't call me that when we're alone. I've told you before." Indeed there was entirely too much on his mind, and he didn't even know how to talk about it. From the rollercoaster of emotions that had plagued him since Insomnia's fall to finding out his father was dead then alive again had him feeling like someone had been spinning him around in an office chair with no hope of the world stopping it's movement anytime soon. He felt dizzy, and most certainly not in the good way after spending a night in bed with Ignis.

"My apologies. I can't help you if you won't talk to me though." There was a small shuffle as Ignis leaned against the wall next to him, and he allowed himself to lean sideways so their shoulders were touching. He just wanted a moment to escape, to forget about destiny and everything else that was in his way. He was a bit relieved though, that the treaty had fallen through and Luna wasn't likely going to marry him now. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted more time where he didn't have to be anything but Noctis.

"My head's just messed up right now. I feel like a damn teenager just entering highschool again and I don't like it." Well it wasn't exactly true, but he certainly didn't protest the hand that lifted and gently stroked through the short hair at the back of his head. Now that he had time to slow down and think about it, it wasn't unlike how he'd felt at the end of his schooling either, when he'd seen his father on the public broadcast for the first time holding a cane. Pissed off, startled, and generally a bit out of control. He felt like he had too much energy coursing through him and no way to let it out, and this time, he couldn't exactly go to spar with Gladio to release it given their circumstances. He expelled a harsh sigh, tipping his head back like the cat Ignis had once accused him of being to get more out of the petting.

"Perhaps you simply need something to take your mind off of it."

"Yeah? Like wha--" His words were silenced by soft lips across his own, and he couldn't help but groan softly as he responded to the kiss. He lost himself a bit in the feeling of their tongues sliding together, his hands moving to rest lightly at Ignis's waist. This really was the sort of distraction that he needed. Ignis knew very well that he couldn't concentrate on anything when they were close like this, and that was likely the point. So for just a little bit, he lost himself in the feel of a tongue twisting with his own and the way their hearts were pounding in tandem. There was something to be said for doing this in the open, where anyone could walk up and see them. It was more thrilling than when Ignis got aggressive in his little apartment, and for one brief moment, he wanted to pull at his clothes so he could have even more. But he knew how ludicrous the idea was, and didn't protest when the kiss was broken and Ignis leaned their foreheads together.

"A little distraction is something I can easily provide...remember that." A thumb smoothed over his lower lip as he forced his breathing under control. He nipped lightly at the leather covered thumb and gazed at him in silence for a moment, not willing to relinquish the light hold he had on him.

"Thanks Ignis... it really does help." Even if it didn't solve problems for him, knowing the other was there for him, no matter what, made all the difference. "Let's get this thing Dad wants me to do over with, then we'll see what happens."

The words were a small catalyst as Ignis pulled away, hand sliding from the back of his neck lightly. He waited until he'd actually stepped back before pushing off the wall, turning the corner again so he could make his way back to the Regalia. He knew where they were heading, but still had no idea what they were heading to. Coming to the front of the building showed that Gladio and Cor were standing next to the Regalia and talking about something, Prompto was still playing video games in the diner, and his father was nowhere to be seen (though he was likely talking to Cid about something or another).

Moving to the door of the diner, he waited for the right moment. "Oi Prompto, we're leaving!"

A yell, then a "DAMMIT NOCT I WAS THIS CLOSE," and Prompto was sulking as he was following him back to the car.

The grin on his face didn't lessen at all as he went to climb in, finally feeling, for the moment, like the weight was off his shoulders.

"Finally ready to go?" Gladio looked mildly annoyed as Cor cut their conversation short, but dutifully got into the car when Noct nodded his head in the affirmative.

Soon they were on their way, and he felt a small thrill of excitement this time as they went back to the tomb they'd been at before. The drive didn't take nearly as long as he remembered the first time, and he was quick to get out of the packed car again. He still had no idea what exactly they were doing there, but he followed the older man back to the tomb, pausing at seeing the stone rendition of a king that was very similar to the statues that used to be around the city when Insomnia was standing in all it's glory. Cor stood on the other side of it and Noctis looked to him for a moment, just a bit confused. "So..what am I supposed to do?"

"This is your birthright. The kings from the past will lend you their strength in battle by lending you their arms. I'm not sure if they'll do it at present, but that's what we're here to see."

"Right.... well here goes nothing." He concentrated more on the presence of the three behind him than what he was doing, lifting his hand as if to attune with the weapon itself, his eyes closing briefly. A flare of light lit the room and caused him to open his eyes, and he saw a translucent sword floating above the carving. His hand lowered as it spun, and he was completely unprepared as it seemed to impale him then disappear. He took a small step back, aware of Cor's voice saying something as his hand went to where it'd disappeared. He didn't feel that different, but when he held his hand out, attempting to call it to hand, it appeared and he almost dropped it. It was heavier than the blade he'd worked with, but he lifted it to look at it. "So...what does this mean?"

"It means your ancestors are recognizing you as King. Not your father." Cor preceeded them all out of the chamber and Prompto was the first one to grab his hand so he could look at the new weapon, already babbling about how cool it looked. Noctis let it happen and let him study the blade before making it disappear from his hand, causing the blond to groan at him and call him unfair.

The smirk on his lips didn't leave as he went back to the car. The trip back to Hammerhead was overall uneventful, and he focused on the way Ignis's thigh pressed against his own. The more he thought about it, the more he'd have to get the other man alone so he could enjoy their time for awhile. 

For once, Cor was the first out of the car, leaving it behind as he strode into the garage where his father presumably was. He could imagine that they had a fair bit to talk about, considering the sword decided to go to him instead.

"So...what now?" As they all piled out of the car, Noctis looked back to where Prompto was leaning against it.

"Leaving that up to the old man for now. He'll either tell us to keep going to Altissia or something else." There wasn't much he could do, despite the way the old kings had basically declared him king. To him, his father's word was still law. Even if he was technically no longer the king, it would remain that way. Casting his eyes to Ignis, he made for the caravan again, feeling oddly tired despite not really doing much during the day. He'd simply blame it on having a ghost blade driven into his chest if anyone asked him, and soft footsteps followed him over to it. Perhaps a nap would make everything seem clearer, and it's be a bonus if Ignis stayed with him like he hoped he would. He could hear Gladio and Prompto talking behind him but couldn't make out the words and honestly didn't care what they could be talking about at the moment. Getting his boots off was a hassle he had to deal with before flopping back on one of the narrow beds. Ignis sat down on the one opposite of him without a word and simply pulled out a book, and he briefly regretted that some people didn't know about their less than normal relationship. Still, he couldn't bring himself to dwell on it as he put his arm over his eyes, shutting out the world and it's problems until someone deigned to wake him up to face them again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry this has taken so long. Things have been a whirlwind offline due to various reasons, but I have not given up!

He knew what the answer was before the Regalia had even pulled in. He'd felt the pull of the sword as Noctis had been given it, and Cid had even questioned if he was alright since he'd stopped mid-word when it happened. He said he was fine, of course, and as he heard the Regalia pull up, he pushed himself up from his chair. He limped his way outside in time to see Noctis going into the caravan with Ignis following him, and then turned his gaze to Cor. The other man's expression was grim, to say the least, and he shook his head a little, turning to go back to where Cid was.

A small thought came to mind and he held his hand out, a small bit surprised when the Sword of the Wise actually appeared. It seemed he and Noctis were sharing now, and he looked over his shoulder at Cor and gave him a shrug. "Seems they don't mind us sharing. Good to know."

It meant he'd be able to help when it came time for it, and perhaps he could even save his son's life in the end by giving his own. While his own strength seemed to be returning now that the wall was no more, he wouldn't stop his training to keep himself in top shape. He had a feeling they'd need it in the end. 

Cor held the door for them when they got to the back room where Cid was sitting still and he gratefully sank back into the chair he'd been occupying, hand moving to rub at his knee.

"We'll get a new brace made for you, Reggie, and soon at that," Cid's words were welcome as he sat back in the rustic chair.

"I would really appreciate that." He was aware of Cor pulling a chair in as well and closing the door behind him.

"I'm sure you're aware that he did manage to take the sword, or you wouldn't have tried to summon it yourself." There was a certain amount of tense-ness to Cor's voice, and in contrast, Regis simply tried to relax a little more.

"Indeed, and in the morning, I'll take their map and mark out the other tombs. Other than feeling a bit odd when the old kings lend him their strength, it doesn't seem to affect me, so I see no reason he shouldn't have as many as he can get." It wasn't just words either. Ever since the wall had gone down and he'd been healed, he'd honestly felt as if he had more energy than he had in the past few years. Now if his knee would stop being such a pain, he'd almost say he felt like he was in his thirties again.

"So you get the boy moving and you do...what?" Cid questioned him.

"Well I need to get over this...problem first, then I suppose I'll get back to my training to get my strength back. If this whole mess turns out as prophecied, I want to be able to stand at my son's side at the end." The words made the tense atmosphere turn solemn for a moment. The all knew that Noctis was prophecied to die so the rest of them could live, and it would likely be the end of the Lucian king line. If the mood hadn't already been so sober, that would have done the trick. Neither of his friends wanted to think of him dying, much less his son that was so much like they remembered him being before he'd grown up.

Still, it said something that he knew he wouldn't be sleeping without nightmares for awhile yet, and he didn't think he'd be sleeping at all in the nights to come.

"Let's not think about you dying before me, hm? You'll get at least another 20 years before you keel over, mark my words." Cid's light-hearted words did soften the mood a little and he wasn't surprised to see Cor nodding in agreement. "Now instead of thinking of depressing shit, I've got something for you." The older man rose from his creaky desk chair and disappeared into a little side room for a moment, leaving Regis to wonder a bit at what he could have possibly gotten him. "Now it's not gonna compare to that fancy thing you had made for you or your daddy gave you, but I was gonna send it to Insomnia for your next birthday. Sorry it's not gift wrapped or nothing." His voice drifted back out, getting a bit louder the closer he came to coming back. Soon enough, an ebony cane was held over the cluttered desk toward him, handle first, and he blinked a few times before taking it carefully to inspect it.

The handle was longer, he noticed first, the better to lean his weight on it, and made with antiqued gold. The more he looked at it, the more he could see the work he had put into it. Etro herself was still there on the elbow of the handle, and what would be her hair engraved into the hand rest arced out like lightning to the pointed tip. From her feet was more weblike lightning spread into the ebony of the cane until it filtered out, and he felt like he could smack the man for saying it wasn't even going to compare. "This is....absolutely gorgeous, Cid, thank you." The words couldn't describe how pleased he was for it, and he set it down gently resting against his leg.

"No need to get all sentimental about it. I'm just sad I didn't have time to put a gaudy bow on it for you." The older man sank down in his chair again as Regis chuckled softly.

"I'm sure it would have been full of gaudy, cartoonified skulls," he mused, just resting one hand on it.

"No looking through my back room to find it either. I've got plans for that thing."

The fact that he said it with a complete serious face just made Regis laugh, tension unknowingly draining from him. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed just being able to sit around talking about things that meant absolutely nothing in the grand scheme of things. He lost track of time as they sat together, chatting about meaningless topics and catching up since the last time they'd met, which had been long before Noctis's birth. Sure, they'd kept in touch and mended their friendship via letters, but somehow it wasn't quite the same. The only way he realized how much time must have past was by the way he was stifling a yawn with the back of his hand much later. A glance to Cor told him that it was likely well past their bedtime as well. The other man's eyes were heavy-lidded, and he used the new cane to push himself up to his feet. "I think it's time we both found a bed, Cid."

"You can share the spare one upstairs if you can handle the stairs. And I'll make sure your brat doesn't take off before you get up." The older man gestured to what looked like metal stairs only barely visible through the cloudy glass on his door.

"Thank you Cid. We'll see you in the morning." Cor stood as Cid was waving them off, and he didn't miss how the older man was yawning behind them either. Still, looking at the stairs was a bit daunting, and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped him when they reached them and started climbing. "I already miss my elevators," he murmured, not sure Cor would even hear it.

"Of course you do." He was aware of the other man shifting closer, a hand going to his back and warmth just to his side.

"Well it was nice to not have to deal with a million stairs a day..." A soft snort was his only answer, and they slowly made their way upstairs to what Cid called his guest room. He did try to not be judgemental about it, but he couldn't help but make the comparison between the room and the size of his bed before. They were similar, after all. Wordlessly, he peeled off the t-shirt he had on and dropping it on the desk chair. There was the realization in the back of his mind that he'd have to wear these same clothes the next day, and he silently decided on a trip to Lestallum to get some suits. As he removed his pants, the rustle of clothe behind him told him that Cor was getting similarly undressed. 

All it took was a simple reminder to himself that he was alive to not internally gripe about the quality of the sheets when he finally pulled them back and sat down, instead letting his gaze move to the man that he'd called 'lover' for longer than his son had been alive. In all honesty, it hadn't been so long since he'd seen him in this state of undress, but at the same time, it felt like forever. He couldn't help but admire the play of muscle under the other man's skin as he stepped closer in simple boxer-briefs, a hand moving to press him down against the slightly lumpy mattress. Hot lips covered his own as more of a promise than anything else. A promise of more than just stolen kisses when neither of them were quite so exhausted and needing to keep quiet. 

Without being told when their kiss was broken, he scooted closer to the wall to allow Cor to lay next to him, hands reaching to pull him close as he could. Perhaps, he thought as the other's arm wrapped around him, the embrace as he slept would keep the dreams at bay. Subconscious could be worse than the daemons that plagued the night at times, and often kept him awake not long after he was given the prophecy when Noctis was a mere boy. Cor's presence then had helped him to sleep, so it wasn't hard to think that he may be able to help now as well.

With that thought in mind, he murmured three little words against the other's neck and let slumber claim him easily, only vaguely registering something similar in reply before he heard nothing.

~*~

It was cold.

His bare feet were resting on metal with holes in it, a grate of some sort? Not that he could see to confirm it. Everything around him seemed black, no shadows from any sort of light. His hands shook as he attempted to find his pockets, only to realize that he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxer shorts. That explained the cold.

Lifting a shaking hand in front of him, he took a careful, if pained, step forward, the metal seeming to cut into the soft sole of his foot. His eyes simply couldn't adjust to the inkiness around him and he continued forward, hoping to find a wall. Five steps...ten. It felt like he wasn't moving at all.

It didn't occur to him to call out for any sort of help as he moved forward, shivers wracking his frame. When his fingertips touched something solid in front of him, he carefully explored by touch alone, pressing gently at first, then with more pressure.

That was when the wall seemed to give away, and he fell forward. A yell stuck in his throat as he was abruptly caught, spread eagle and midair. Spotlights came on, blindingly bright, akin to the ones that surrounded the outposts to keep the daemons at bay. He attempted to curl into himself a bit to recoil from the light, but the sudden bonds on his ankles and wrists kept him from doing such. He could feel himself moving so he was just on display, and the roar of what sounded like a television crowd startled him into opening his eyes, squinting to try and see through the light. 

When he could finally focus on the people around him, a familiar face was saying something to the crowd. He could hear nothing but the roar of approval from all around him, and nothing prepared him for the sudden, painful heat in his back. He sucked in a breath to yell from the pain and was interrupted by another heavy slap. The scream that was torn from him was almost primal and he couldn't jerk away. And it continued. Time after time, he was hit. Scream after scream was pulled from him until finally something firm was placed over his mouth. He struggled to get free, only to feel another band around his chest to stop his struggles. 

The lights went completely dark, and briefly, he felt like he was falling before the sensation stopped. There was a pressure on his chest keeping him still and stopping him from taking a deep breath. It effectively stopped him from screaming, and when he stopped, he could hear the sound of someone else saying something. It took him a few moments to realize it was his name. It stopped him from screaming, though it didn't stop his sob from the pain.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT."

Wake up? But he was awake. Awake, in pain.... wasn't he?

~*~

His eyes flew open and met Cor's powder blue, the panic only slowly subsiding as the nightmare's immediate presence faded. A sob escaped him from behind Cor's firm hand and the pressure finally relaxed. The other man shifted off of him and onto his side, pulling Regis with him and tightly to him. "It was just a nightmare Regis...it's alright."

Even with that much said, he didn't stop himself from curling more into Cor and holding onto him tightly. Firm hands stroked over his back, showing him without words that it was unblemished with cuts. He couldn't seem to stop trembling as he pressed his face against Cor's shoulder. He'd known this would happen, though he'd hoped that exhaustion would stave them off for just a night. Shaking hands slid around the other man's waist to hold him tightly against him. 

Slowly his heart stopped racing and he calmed down, but he couldn't stop his hands from reflexively gripping onto Cor. He could hear words being murmured against his hair, low and soothing, even if he couldn't understand them. As he settled back into being relaxed enough to almost sleep, he felt Cor doing the same. The soothing hand on his back stopped moving slowly, and the whispers faded to nothing. Even as Cor slipped back to sleep, he remained awake, unconsciously trying to hide from the dreams he knew were waiting for him. Every time he almost managed to sleep, he'd jerk himself awake again, then bury his face against Cor's shoulder as if to hide. 

It wasn't until the sun was peeking into the room from the very high window that he finally pulled himself away from the other man's warmth to sit up. He heard a questioning mumble from behind him and felt a sleep-heavy hand brush against his back and rear. Twisting, he gripped the hand gently in his own. "It's morning, that's all. The sun woke me up." The little white lie was accepted and he felt a fond smile growing on his lips as he looked at Cor. Not many people got to see The Immortal looking so sleep-mussed and unaware, and he counted himself lucky to be amongst the few. Lifting the hand he held, he pressed a kiss to his knuckles like Cor was the royal amongst them before releasing him and pushed himself up, stretching carefully. 

As he shuffled to the chair he'd draped his clothing over, the creak of the bed signified Cor at least sitting up. There was a loud yawn from behind him, and he paid it no mind as he pulled on the clothing from the day before. As he pulled his shirt down, a pair of arms wound around his midsection and pulled him backwards, making him stumble and then fall. He was caught before he could even yelp in surprise, and he relaxed in the hold as the other man nuzzled at his shoulder.

"How much sleep did you really get, old man?" Cor's voice was still thick with sleep as he questioned him, not bothering to look up to meet his eyes.

"...I got plenty of sleep with you here." Perhaps that was a bit too hesitant to be considered a truth.

"Liar. Pull the other one, it has bells on."

"...I only woke up an hour or so ago?" His hand moved so he could catch Cor's chin and make him look up.

"That's another lie. Shall we try for three?" Serious, if still sleepy, eyes met his own finally. He averted his own briefly before a hand turned his face back. "Tell me."

"...I didn't really sleep after you woke me up."

A sigh was his only response followed by a tightening of the arms around his waist. He shifted his arm around the other's shoulders and relaxed against him a little bit. "You'll sleep through the night tomorrow if I have to get you sleeping pills, Regis. It's not healthy."

"I can't exactly stop my dreams, even with pills." The words were matter of fact, and despite nasty morning breath, he dipped his head down to give Cor a light kiss. "Now let me up; I'm going to go steal the boys' map and mark their destinations."

There was a grumble that escaped the younger man and he pulled away with less resistance, finding the cane that Cid had given him before starting for the door. The rustle of clothing behind him told him Cor was quickly getting dressed to follow him, and he couldn't really blame him for not wanting him out of his sight. He'd barely reached the top of the stairs before Cor was behind him again, a familiar and comforting presence. The muffled yawn as they hit the bottom made him glance backward with a bit of a smile. "You could have stayed in bed."

"I let you out of my sight once. You damn near died and were maimed. I don't care that you seem fine now; I'm not letting it happen again." Cor's tone brooked no arguments and Regis simply shrugged, acquiescing to the silent order that he not disappear on him again.

As they went out into the light of the pre-dawn, he gazed out past the lights into the darkness of the fields surrounding them. The daemons were lurking out there still, waiting impatiently for them to slip up or for it all to be over finally. While he moved to the Regalia to fix the boys' map up, he mused silently that he was looking forward to the daemons being gone, but not at the price that would have to be paid. Leaning into the Regalia, he popped open the glovebox that looked like it hadn't seen use since the day he'd last used it and pulled out the map and a pen that appeared to be just as ancient, moving to spread it over the hood. "I wonder if they even knew this was in here," he mused, leaning over to just mark where the tombs were that he could remember. He personally had 12 himself, if he included his own, simply because he didn't bother to pick up the Trident of the Oracle. If Lunafreya gave that one to Noctis, he'd have just as many, since his own sword couldn't exactly be handed down until he was actually dead. 

He felt more than saw Cor standing at his side and watching him and when he paused for a moment, a slender finger pointed to one he'd missed, smack dab in the center of the map. How he'd always missed that one, he never knew, but he suspected it had something to do with a lack of fighting something horrible to get to it. He made a mark to indicate it, then silently counted the ones he'd already marked. Flipping the map over showed him where the last one was and he marked it as well before carefully folding the paper up again. "That should help him a fair bit."

"And hopefully not prematurely kill him. I remember how ridiculous Costlemark was in our little adventure." 

The disdain for the 'dungeon' made Regis chuckle softly. It was true that he had honestly thought some of the places would be the death of him long ago, but in looking back, he thought they'd likely be much easier now, considering they'd slaughtered most of the creatures then. Of course, there was nothing from stopping them from appearing again. "I'm sure he'll be fine with the other three there." Or at least the other two.... While he was happy Noctis had made a friend in school, he wasn't quite sure about the boy's fighting abilities.

The sound of the caravan door opening behind them made him straighten up, schooling away a wince with practiced ease. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see it was Ignis and not his son awake first, but then again, both of them did have a love for sleeping in if they were allowed. It was obvious when Ignis saw him too, his posture straightening minutely before he made his way toward the two of them. 

"Your Majesty...Marshall," his voice was notably quiet so he wouldn't give him away as a king, he supposed, "You're up earlier than I expected."

"I'm not used to sleeping in anymore, I suppose," he replied with a smile, leaning against the hood of the Regalia and taking pressure off his knee for a little bit.

"...teach your son that then, would you? It's still akin to pulling teeth to wake him sometimes."

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at that and shook his head, offering the map to Ignis. "I'll try if you take Noctis to the places I've marked. He'll need the weapons he finds there."

Ignis took the map from him with a nod. "And you'll be...staying here?" The boy looked as if he completely disbelieved that and he shook his head.

"I think Cor and I are going to head to Lestallum actually. You'll eventually make your way there, and Noctis won't have me hanging over his head." He never wanted to be seen as overbearing, which was why he'd let Noctis live in the city and away from him in the first place.

"I don't think he'd think that at all, at this point, your majesty. He's just happy you're alive."

Regis hummed a little, looking over to where the sunrise was slowly ending. He didn't doubt that Noctis was very happy he was alive, but he also knew his son wouldn't want him to be hanging over his shoulder while he was journeying with friends. "Be that as it may. We'll be parting ways later today, again. Though it's far less dire straights pulling us apart, I'd say."

"As you wish, your majesty." A glance at Ignis told him that he wasn't particularly happy with the decision, but he knew it was necessary for Noctis to continue growing up properly to become the man he needed to be. "Will you be staying long enough to tell him yourself?"

"I had planned on it." 

"Then you can stay long enough for breakfast." Without waiting for any sort of dismissal from his king, Ignis walked past them both, tossing the map in the driver's seat and heading for the trunk that still had some of their provisions. He certainly wouldn't say no to a 'home'-cooked meal from Ignis, very well aware that his talents were on par with the royal chefs that they'd had in the Citadel. The two of them watched Ignis head back to the caravan with a handful of things and followed him with a simple look to one another. They settled outside rather than make it even more crowded inside. 

The two of them remained quiet, simply enjoying the other's company and watching the last vestiges of dawn. The sound of a quiet, deep voice drifted to them from the open door, revealing that Gladio was also awake. Still, they weren't joined outside until it seemed like food was ready, with Gladio bringing out a plate for each of them and bidding them both a good morning. He disappeared back inside to get two more plates, and he could hear the sound of the two younger members being woken up before Ignis came out as well.

Manners that were drilled into him made him not touch the food until everyone had joined them, and he was silently amused as how Noctis seemed to be falling asleep in the simple plate of eggs and sausage that was made. It reminded him of the rare times that Noctis had actually been at home after a particularly grueling training session with either him or Clarus. The meal itself passed rather uneventfully, quiet except for the sound of utensils. Soon enough, both Cor and Ignis were clearing away the debris, probably out of habit more than anything else.

He waited for the two of them to disappear inside the caravan before telling the other three of the plans he'd made, and of the map. Prompto didn't seem to care one way or another, and Gladio was nodding, whether as an approval or agreement, he wasn't sure. But his focus was on his son, and the slightly angry look on his face. 

"So we're just going to split up again when Imperials are dropping out of the sky to kill us randomly. Sounds real safe." Ah, there was the sarcastic teenager he remembered (despite him supposedly being past that phase of his life).

"Safe or not, you'll be continuing with the other three. The vast majority of the continent believes me dead, and for the time being, it's going to remain that way. You have things to do without me being there to hold your hand, Noctis."

"Like I ever needed you holding my hand, old man."

The two of them traded glares for a moment before Regis sat back, forcing himself to calm down and stop being the emotional one of the two of them. "We'll see each other again when you get to Lestallum." Noctis continued to glare at him, and he inwardly sighed. He knew the anger was more of a response to not sticking together for very long after they'd been reunited, and he honestly couldn't blame him. Had he seen his father after his supposed demise, he wouldn't have been leaving his side. But the situation was entirely different, in this case. There was simply too much to DO to have time to actually spend being grateful to have each other back in the other's sight. "You'll still have use of the Regalia, of course. I'm sure Cor has his own vehicle somewhere around here. When I get a new phone, I'll actually call you so you have the new number as well." With that said, he pushed himself to his feet, spying Cor coming out of the caravan. 

He stood, relying on the cane at his side more than he wanted to. Noctis looked about ready to say something else, but he swiftly cut him off. "I've marked your destination points on a map that's in the Regalia. Each one will have a tomb for you to visit, and I'll expect you to have them all before you come to Lestallum." He turned to Cor, giving him a short nod as the man stepped down to join him again. "We'll be leaving soon, Cor."

"Of course." One look from The Immortal quelled any words Noctis was going to say, and Regis turned to make his way back to the garage. There was silence behind him as the two of them walked away, and briefly, he regretted the clipped tone he'd been using. It was something Noctis would eventually get over, however.

"Please tell me I'm not wrong about you having a car or something," he murmured, for Cor's ears only.

"Of course not. It's just not as fancy as yours. But let's say goodbye to Cid before you take off in a huff."

That earned the other man a snort, as as they disappeared from the view line of the other four, his shoulders rounded out just a little. "I don't care about fancy as long as it gets me out of these clothes." He'd never thought he'd dislike wearing normal, everyday clothing that the normal public would wear, but after just a day in it, he wanted to throw it in the trash.

"Oh I don't know, there is _some_ appeal to it...." Regis gave him a withering look that turned almost immediately to one of shock as feeling his hand cupping his rear and giving it a squeeze. "Makes that easier, I think," the other man mused, a small smile on his lips.

There wasn't any word to describe his response other than a simple sputtering of sounds. They'd agreed a long time ago to keep their relationship quiet, and of all the things that Cor could do, he would have never expected that.

"Ah Cid, Regis and I are going to be heading out today as well." His face started turning a bit red, considering Cor had yet to remove his hand. 

"That's fine. I'll probably meet up with you two later." As was typical for the older man, he was a bit grouchy in the morning and didn't see any reason for them to be hanging about.

"We'll see you when we see you then." There was another squeeze before he was released, and Cor turned away from him to head outside.

"COR." He finally managed to get a syllable out, his face turning vaguely cherry colored.

"Yes?" He'd never know how the man managed to look quite that innocent, but the loud laughter coming from behind them stopped him from saying anything and only made him turn a darker shade of red before he moved to catch up with Cor as fast as he could.

"Nevermind, let's just go." A short nod was his answer and Cor led the way to a simple Jeep 4x4 that didn't have any doors. He almost hesitated but climbed into the passenger side when he saw Cor moving to the driver's. The buckle was the first thing he put on, absently tugging it to make sure it was tight and secure. He'd never ridden in anything quite so...open before.

"I'm not going to let you fall out Regis. Don't worry so much." 

The engine turned over with a purr, and Regis noted, with some dismay, that Cor didn't bother with the seat belt and simply started to pull them out of the shady spot. Turning his head to see his son's entourage, he lifted a hand in a wave. The only one that waved back was Prompto, with a cheerful grin on his face. His son sat there, almost brooding, and watching as they left the four of them behind. He kept telling himself that it was for the best to not stay with them, despite wanting to do nothing more than hide away somewhere that he could keep them safe.

When they turned onto the road, he sat back, closing weary eyes and almost slouching in the seat. He didn't want to sleep, and soon enough, he opened his eyes again to just gaze in front of them. There were nightmares hiding in the darkness behind closed lids, and he wouldn't give them a chance to have hold on him again. "....Don't let me sleep, Cor." His voice was quiet, and he wasn't sure if the other man even heard him until a hand fell to his thigh.

"You need to sleep, but I promise if I notice you're having problems, I'll wake you up." Cor never took his eyes from the road, and Regis just gazed at him for a long moment before shifting in his seat so he was facing him, just a little. There wasn't much to be done for the comfort of these seats, and he only nodded to the other man and closed his eyes again. His hand covered Cor's like it was a lifeline to reality as his mind slowed down again. As much as he didn't want to, he felt himself drifting to sleep, almost feeling like he was floating for a bit before reality disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are fun, but comments keep my creative juices flowing. :3


End file.
